Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to controlling lost circulation in a wellbore during drilling with a drilling fluid. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosure relate to a lost circulation material (LCM).
Description of the Related Art
Lost circulation is one of the frequent challenges encountered during drilling operations. Lost circulation can be encountered during any stage of operations and occurs when drilling fluid (such as drilling mud) pumped into a well returns partially or does not fully return to the surface. While some fluid loss is expected, excessive fluid loss is not desirable from a safety, an economical, or an environmental point of view. Lost circulation is associated with problems with well control, borehole instability, pipe sticking, unsuccessful production tests, poor hydrocarbon production after well completion, and formation damage due to plugging of pores and pore throats by mud particles. In extreme cases, lost circulation problems may force abandonment of a well
Lost circulation can occur in various formations, such as naturally fractured formations, cavernous formations, and high permeable formations. Lost circulation can be categorized by the amount of fluid or mud lost and may be categorized as seepage type, moderate type, severe type, and total loss. The extent of the fluid loss and the ability to control the lost circulation with an LCM depends on the type of formation in which the lost circulation occurs. Formations with low permeability zones, that is, those with microscopic cracks and fissures, usually have seepage type lost circulation. Other formations may experience lost circulation if an improper mud weight is used while drilling